zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Rease
Reese (sometimes spelled "Reece", "Rease", "Ryss", or "Riese") is a fictional character in Zoids: Guardian Force. She is one of the main antagonists. She is voiced by Noriko Hidaka in the Japanese version and Mariette Sluyter in the English version. Overview Not much of Reese's past is known. She is an Ancient Zoidian and has a Organoid named Specular. It is revealed at one point that a boy named Nichalo found her and Specular in a ancient ruin (much like Van found Fiona and Zeke) 10 years before the series began. At some point, the Republican Army attacked the village Nichalo and Reese were in, resulting in the death of Nichalo. Reese never forgave herself for this. Her first appearance is in episode 3 of Guardian Force, were she poses as a civilian in a village. Van and Fiona find her in a church after she tried to ambush the two. While Van is somewhat distrustful of her, Fiona is shown to be kind to her. However, Reese's true nature and plan is quickly revealed. She kidnaps Fiona, and holds her hostage. She then attacks Van, but is defeated by him, even when she used her psychic powers on him. She disappears afterward, but reappears in episode 7, planning to use a military ammo stock to take out half the continent. Once again, she captures Fiona, and reveals something about both their pasts. She then offers to help Fiona escape the explosion, but Fiona denies her and bites her hand. In retaliation, Reese slaps then strangles Fiona (the strangling, as well as Fiona defending herself by smacking Reese in the chest, was removed in the English dub). At the time, Van shows up and saves Fiona, foiling Reese's plan but she was still able to escape. Reese next reappears in episode 12, were she once again appears to Fiona, showing her a terrible vision but leaves upon the arrival of Van. She then attacks Van in a in Hammerhead and has the upper hand at first but he barely manages to outsmart and defeat her. She almost drowns, but Fiona—whom Reese has shown parts of her past, as well as visions of Van dying in a similar fashion to Nichalo (another incident cut from the English dub)—cries out for Van to save her, which he does. Reese does contact Raven from time to time, much to Raven's annoyance. In episode 15, Reese confronts Raven in her new Geno Saurer and gives him a practice drill of the attack that the Guardian Force is planning to use on him, which he succeeds but Shadow is left paralyzed, afterwards informs him of the limits of Organoids. It's at this point that the true extent of her powers is revealed as Reese shows Raven his entire past in a dream. She later fights Van to keep him from reaching New Helic City while Hiltz is attacking it with his Death Stinger. For some reason she leaves and arrives at the city just as Hiltz is about finish off Raven. Though he questions her, Reese has already figured out that he no longer needs her. He then betrays Reese and fires his Charged Particle Cannon, resulting in the destruction of her Geno Saurer, although Reese and Raven both somehow survive. Afterwards she's nursed back to health by Raven in his old home and from then on travels with him, helping him come to terms with his past. After this, she shows Raven the location of the Zoids Eve. She does appear in the final battle between Van and Hiltz, but is only watching. At the end of the series, she and Raven (along with their Organoids) leave together. Personality At the start of the series, Reese is shown to be cruel and heartless. She posesses powerful psychic abilities, and is able to influence both humans and Zoids using her mind. She is the master of manipulation and prefers to control others from a distance, taking great pleasure in the suffering she causes. She still has no problem getting directly involved when the situation demands, whether it be in person or piloting a Zoid. While she did ally herself with Hiltz, she later on changes her views after Van saves her. She was not always evil and cruel, Nichalo's death caused her to become the person she is now. Later on, she loses her sinister side, beginning her redemption of sorts. During her change of heart, the animation of her eyes is different, appearing less sinister and slightly larger. In the Japanese version, Reese speaks in a somewhat masculine fashion, perhaps intended to be a bit tomboyish, or as contrast to Fiona's softer speech—she's blunt and uses boku rather than feminine pronouns. Appearance Reese's appearance is that of a svelte young woman with short dark blue hair with green eyes and a red marking on her forehead. Her first outfit is a blue coat that covers her body from her shoulders which splits around her legs, revealing her dark undercoat. Her coat also contains four straps across her, the third appearing to be connected to a belt. Her boots are a dark brownish color with what appears to be fur lining around the heel area. Capability as a Zoid Pilot Reese is shown to be a capable Zoid pilot. She prefers to use her psychic powers to confuse or terrify an opponent. She also uses unfair environments, as she pits Van's land-based Blade Liger against her water-based Hammer Head. Her Zoids of choice are a Double Sworder, said Hammer Head, and later a modified blue Genosaurer (dubbed a "Psycho Genosaurer"). Relationships Like all other characters, Reese has her own unique relationships: Raven: The first time the two met, they quickly dislike one another. Raven is shown to be constantly annoyed by Reese's appearance, and Reese gets annoyed when Raven doesn't listen to her. Reese and Raven do appear to be direct opposites of Fiona and Van. Later on in the series, Reese and Raven begin to change views on one another, as Reese does help Raven come to turn with his past. The two later on become closer and more protective over one another. It is hinted that the two did develop feelings for one another. Specular: Specular is one of Reese's oldest friends. Specular is shown to risk its/her life to protect Reese. Fiona: Reese is shown to be a rival to Fiona, much like Raven is a rival to Van. Reese does show a hatred of Fiona, perhaps as an extension of Van and the Republic Army, but her views do appear to change later on. Van: While the two do not have any direct contact, they do appear enemies. Her views does appear to change later on. Hiltz: While Reese does work for Hiltz, she is shown to dislike him, and eventually betrays him. Trivia *Reese and Flam Vogel share the same English voice actress, Mariette Sluyter. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters